Percy Jackson and The Game Of Magic
by TheWarriorOfLegends
Summary: Percy Jackson woke up one day with the power to change his fate. join him as he explores his world and the world of magic. Slow Updates, first story please review
1. Pecy Jackson and The Game Of Magic

**Chapter 1; The World Changes** **Hello Everyone! This is my 1st story so please be a nice person. reviews are welcome. this will be a PercyXDaphne (from hogwarts) fanfiction. Looking for a Beta.Percy pov; on to the story!**

 **DING!**

I had jumped up while rubbing my eyes looking around for the cause of the noise when i realized that it was in front of my face

 **Health Restored! Mana Restored!**

 **Welcome To The Game! You have unlocked the greatest power known. the power of the Game.Congratulations! you are now outside the control of the fates.**

"What the hell is this?" i looked around my dormroom and saw grover sleeping while mumbling about Pan. So i woke up this morning to a loud noise. And grover is still asleep so that must mean that it is in my head, so either im still sleeping or this is really happening. After i pinched myself with all my strength i realized that it was real. So I gathered all my gaming knowledge, which included me watching smelly gabe play vudeo games for hours on end, i exclaimed, "Stats!"

 **Bing!**

 **Statistics;**

 **Name; Percy Jackson**

 **Age; 10**

 **Title; No Title**

 **Level; 1**

 **Parents; Unknown Parent** **Blood Adopted by Sally Jackson, Blessed by ????** **And Unknown Parent**

 **Race; Unknown**

 **Health;500/500 100 health due to being an ?????**

 **MP; 250/250-Undeveloped**

 **Stamina; 7 plus 10**

 **Strenth; 9 plus 10**

 **Speed; 6 plus 10**

 **Intelligence; 10 divided by 75% due to curse of ????**

 **Wisdom; 8**

 **Luck; 10**

 **Points; 0** **Bio; Percy wants to be the greatest swimmer of all time, he loves his mom sally who makes the best cookies, and he hates Smelly Gabe, who is a dick. And now he wants to know who his real parents are.**

after i read all that i realised something, Im not moms real kid? As i contemplated that i realized that she still loved me because she put up with Gabe for me and she blood adopted me, whatever that is." Hey percy, your awake thats a suprise what are you doing up before me?" grover said while rubbing his eyelids sleepily.

"Im just making sure im not late to the field trip." I said while wondering how to get rid of the screen in front of me, when it disintegrated in front of my eyes.

"Grover, i am super hungry so im going down to the cafeteria." As I walk past the cafeteria I see a poster that says,

 **Gamer Club**

Come on in if you want to learn about the world of video games!

And i realized that this was the perfect oppurtunity to figure out what type of things i could possibly do. As i walk into the room i realize that this was the nerdiest place i have ever been to. i see some guy with a name tag called, the King Of RPGs, and I go up to him and ask," Do you know what kind of things a main charecter in an RPG would be able to do?"

He scoffes and replies," yeah of course I do, what kind of RPG master wouldn't?" I look at him and ask," Well are you going to tell me?"

And so i spent my breakfast learning how to control my new powers. When i looked at the clock i yelled out," Fuck! Im going to be late, goddamn it." As i raced out to the dorm and grabbed my stuff, i saw grover and he yelled," percy! hurry up!"

As i raced to the bus and climbed on board just as I was leaving I didnt realise that this field trip to the greek museum would change my life forever.

 **Please review i would appreciate it. percy will be the main focus for a while and then i will introduce the world of magic. Im gonna make this a shorter series, so the first five books of percy jackson are gonna happen within the first 3 books in my series.**


	2. The Death Of A Demon (08-28 01:41:25)

**Hey guys so thanks for the reviews and about the format, it kept just editing it so that it wouldnt appear how i wanted it, so im gonna try and fix that. im welcome to all suggestions. and if you guys want to use the idea for this story just ask.** **currently im using my phone to write this story so if any one wants to donate money to my so that i can actually write longer chapters and work on my books that im writing that would be appreciated my email is**

As we arrived to the museum, Mr.Brunner told us," you better behave or you will be put in detention for the rest of school." As summer break wasnt for another 4 months that was a lot of detentions so i vowed to behave. As the class walked into the mytjology section of the museum we saw a giant statue of Kronos the Titan King eating his kids the gods. As we huddled around the statue Nancy Bobofit, the meanest bitch of our grade, started whispering that we dont need to learn this kind of bullshit and she started whispering to Jack Leake, a grade A douchebag, about how lame Mr.Brunner is," Shut The Fuck Up! god why are you such a bitch nancy?" I exclaimed. Then Mrs.Dodds looked at me like i was a demon from the darkest parts of hell. Mrs.Dodds has always hated md from the couple months she worked here after i gave the last teacher a mental breakdown."Perseus Achilles Jackson! Come here right now." she smirked. I groaned and gave Nancy my special glare which made her shiver a little bit.

 **BING!**

 **NEW SKILL!**

 **Intimidation- Makes your enemies piss themselves in fear of your skills**.

 **BING!**

 **Level Up on Skill;**

 **Intimidation Level 2**

 **BING!**

 **LEVEL UP; LEVEL 2**

 **CONGRATULATIONS! You leveled up!**

 **BING!**

 **New Points; 5 Points**

As i swipped the screen away, Mrs.Dodds led me towards the back of the museum.

She snarled," Did you think you could get away with it? Did you think you could steal from them? Not this time."

" Stealing? I dont remember stealing from anyone. And get away with what? I didnt do anything. Who is Them?" I lied, thinking about my stash of candy ive been selling.

 **BING! NEW SKILL!**

 **LYING;**

 **LEVEL 1; Probability of working; .5%**

She snarled," You know what you did! Now die honey!" Mrs.Dodds started to turn into a fury with giant bat wings and fangs and no hair.

"Woah Mrs.Dodds, I dont think plastic surgery can fix that." I said while backing away terrified and wondering about how i can get out of this.

Mrs.Dodds snarled," My name is Alecto!"

At that moment Mr.Brunner burst into the room," Catch Percy!" as he tossed a pen towards me which turned into a sword. As i caught the sword Mrs.Dodds was closing in, and when she was 5 feet away, i did what was natural, i swung the sword. Mrs.Dodds burst into golden dust.

"Woah, Mr.Brunner did you see that?" i said while turning to look at him but i realized that he was gone." Fuck. I just vaporized my math teacher."

 **Ping!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level up Due to Defeat Of Tier 7 Monster**

Bing!

Statistics;

Name; Percy Jackson

Age; 10

Title; No Title

Level; **3**

Parents; Unknown ParentBlood Adopted by Sally Jackson, Blessed by ?And Unknown Parent

Race; Unknown

Health;500/500 100 health due to being an ?

MP; 250/250-Undeveloped

Stamina; 7 plus 10

Strenth; 9 plus 10

Speed; 6 plus 10

Intelligence; 10 **; Minus 2 due to curse of ?**

Wisdom; 8

Luck; 10

Points; 0

Bio; Percy wants to be the greatest swimmer of all time, he loves his mom sally who makes the best cookies, and he hates Smelly Gabe, who is a dick. And now he wants to know who his real parents are.

 **CHAPTER 1 UPDATED. I tried to fix the problems with chapter one. And by the way, The problems with the statistics where some of them were on the same line, i didnt try to do that, i meant to make them on different lines. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.And the favs.Bye, Im gonna be gone. and today is my anniversary of joining .**


	3. Story Status

Im Soo Sorry.im so sorry about not updating, but my personal life has been in the way so what im going to do is restart this story, because ive seen soo many things that i want to do differently with this story and ive come up with different ideas.

One of my ideas is to create a ranking system for monsters and the reason im mentioning this is because i want help with coming up with ideas for which monsters to put into each tier

im having a 1-10 tier but like, titans and others can be higher than the base category because they are obviously more powerful. Once again i am sorry.


End file.
